


How They Really Got Together

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Fucking Sterek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Sex, sterek porn, sterek smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what, Derek? Fuck you!" Stiles was tired of his bullshit...</p><p>...So when Derek responded with a shrug and a muttered “yeah, okay,” Stiles found that for once in his life, he had absolutely no words. None."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Really Got Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing, based on this post here (http://chasingshhadows.tumblr.com/post/60812901039/youshinebrighter21-sometimes-i-want-derek-and). And logically, I turned it into porn, because reasons. 
> 
> And also bottom!Derek, because ungh. And please don’t judge me, I haven’t written honest-to-goodness Sterek porn in a little while.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!

"You know what, Derek? Fuck you!" Stiles was tired of his bullshit. Every single time he pulled the stupid, stubborn werewolf from the clutches of the latest supernatural crap that had taken hold of their goddamn beacon of a town, he got an angry lecture, or a passive-aggressive bitchface. And he was tired of it. Tired of caring. Tired of everything, everything being so goddamn one-sided, so pointless.

So when Derek responded with a shrug and a muttered “yeah, okay,” Stiles found that for once in his life, he had absolutely no words. None.

But his stunned silence was enough for Derek, who closed the space between them and slammed Stiles up against the closest vertical surface, eyeing his lips hungrily. And the funny thing was, Stiles wasn’t afraid. He wanted Derek to devour him, to consume him, right then and there. He glared back at the werewolf, an evil smirk etched across his mouth.

Derek may be the predator about to pounce, but Stiles was no easy prey. If he was going to let the big bad wolf eat him, he was going to make it slow. Make him work for every single bite. Because he was still mad at Derek for yelling at him, for trying to get himself killed again, and for needing Stiles to rescue him in the first place.

Derek leaned in, and Stiles avoided his lips. Derek growled, forcing his wrists harder into the wall over his head. He went in for it again, and Stiles grinned, not letting him make contact. The growl seemed to purr from Derek’s throat, all silky and threatening. The third time, Stiles let his lips brush against Derek’s own, and relished it as the slightest, meant-to-be-stifled moan escaped the werewolf’s lips, his hold weakening for the briefest of seconds. It was all Stiles needed.

He pushed against his restraints, and drove Derek back, staggering them both towards the bed, buckling their knees as they knocked against the frame. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs as Stiles posted up on top of Derek’s chest, now the predator more than the prey.

He glared down at Derek, wrecked and running hands up the long, corded muscles of Stiles’ forearms, want evident in his fingertips as they grazed the skin. They settled on Stiles’ wrists, gripping them tightly, and the human made his move, leaning down towards Derek’s waiting, parted lips. Hesitantly, he brushed them, letting his tongue flicker against them briefly, feeling them flush and tense as it slid across their curves, following the movement. A high, quick moan filtered up from the werewolf’s throat, and Stiles grinned. This time, he let his lips slide slowly across Derek’s, savoring the contact as they pulled on his, begging, aching for more.

"Fuck, Stiles-" Stiles cut him off by moving in for another teasing, torturous kiss, and suddenly Derek’s hands weren’t around his wrists anymore. They were wrapped around the back of his head, slamming their mouths together with such force that their teeth clattered against each other. The quick, frantic movements of Derek’s lips as they locked one-over-the-other with Stiles’ made him forget his anger for an instant, forget that he had ever been mad at Derek for anything, and would let him yell, scream, hell, even howl at him if they could stay this way forever. Fire seared the inside of Stiles’ mouth, sending shockwaves down his spine, and draining his veins of blood as Derek arched up into him, grinding through his clothes against Stiles’ body.

Which, why were they still wearing clothes?

Stiles pulled back and slid off the bed, standing between Derek’s open legs, and began stripping off his shirt. Derek grabbed his hand.

"Let me-" His voice sounded almost pleading, and Stiles couldn’t help it, unable to resist the unbridled longing in Derek’s voice. Already blood was leaving his brain and moving south towards more… interested parts of his body. Derek scooted forward, and slid strong hands up underneath the hem of his flannel shirt, rucking it up to Stiles’ armpits before he placed open lips against the jutting edge of the human’s hip bone. Stiles flinched at the contact, and attempted unbuttoning the shirt. But Derek got their first, and with a sharp pull at the collar, yanked it open and thrusting it down off of his shoulders into a puddle on the ground. He stared greedily at the lean, muscled skin that had been hidden beneath it. Slowly, deliberately, he moved his lips upward, across the flat, taught skin of Stiles’ stomach, tongue toying with the strip of soft hair that stretched up from his navel. Stiles’ head fell backwards, silent string of obscenities slipping from his lips as Derek’s mouth began to move downwards, towards the waistband of his all-too-constricting jeans.

With desperate need, Derek had the fly open in a heartbeat, and was sliding Stiles’ pants and boxers down over his thighs, watching with wide, almost gleeful eyes as Stiles’ cock flipped free of the garments.

They didn’t even hit the floor before Stiles felt Derek’s mouth engulf him. The world became a series of flashes as he felt the werewolf begin to slide his lips over his cock rhythmically, slowly at first, desire just barely contained enough to torture the human as much as he had been torturing Derek. Hands reached around and grasped Stiles’ ass, digging in to the soft flesh with his fingers as he moved his head. Stiles couldn’t help but moan.

All too quickly it stopped, and Derek stood up, stripping his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Stiles didn’t even realize it as his hands began to slide over his thick pectorals down over the ridges of his abdomen, and around his waist as Derek disrobed as quick as he could.

His pants were barely around his ankles before they were pressed together, cocks grinding against each other as they kissed furiously, movements of their lips punctuated by the occasional sharp intake of breath and deep, guttural moan from Derek.

Stiles barely even noticed as Derek turned him and pushed him down onto the sheets, his lips moving down over the human’s jaw onto the sensitive skin along his neck. Angrily, he sucked marks into it and nipped at his collarbone, drawing an indignant hiss from Stiles, before placing a trail of open-mouthed kisses against his chest as he worked his way downward, tongue grazing a nipple as he moved. The human’s back arched toward the touch involuntarily.

Stiles moaned sharply, and Derek grinned, an evil, predatory grin. Stiles had forgotten everything from before; all he wanted, hell all he needed, was for Derek to swallow him whole. He reached for his cock, wanting to fuck something, anything, desire overwhelming everything as Derek’s beautiful, obscene lips began to track back up his chest, flushing the skin darkly as they pressed against it. Stiles let his head fall back into the mattress and his eyes close, his nerves awash with electricity, the backfiring and misfiring of synapses warming his whole being in quick, asymmetrical bursts.

All of a sudden the lips were gone, ghosts of them visible across Stiles’ pale skin. He cocked his head up to see Derek bent over the nightstand, rooting around in a drawer.

"Derek, whatareyou-" Stiles didn’t finish the question as Derek gave a victorious ah-ha and yanked a small bottle of lube from the recesses of the the small table. Stiles could feel himself growing somehow, impossibly harder, especially when Derek deftly flipped the cap open and applied a generous amount to his cock.

"Whoa, whoa, we don’t have to- You don’t- I can…" Derek brandished a silencing hand.

"Stiles, shut up." He obliged with a small nod as Derek placed a knee on either side of his hips and began stroking his cock underneath him.

After an indeterminate amount of time slow, deliberate hand-fucking and kissing, during which Stiles may or may not have almost come several times, Derek eased up, and maneuvered Stiles towards his waiting hole, sliding it home with a thick, aching groan, his cock flexing and leaking over Stiles’ belly.

And Stiles had to make sure he didn’t liquefy, his whole body quivering as Derek began to slide slowly up and down on his cock, punctuating each movement with a quick, sharp groan as the human’s hips moved in time with his own.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut as canted forward on his knees to place breathless kisses onto Stiles’ mouth, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Between them, his cock was bouncing against the human’s abdomen, aching to be touched as sweat glistened on his chest.

Stiles fucked Derek harder, turning his staccato moaning into a long, filthy keen. He reached a hand down to grasp his cock, fucking up into the circle of his hand angrily as Stiles pounded him. “Oh fuck, Derek, fuck, fuckkk," he couldn’t hold it in anymore, his whole body tensing, veins bulging out in his neck as he felt the white-hot waves of his orgasm spread outward from the base of his pelvis, squeezing his balls against the base of his cock as he threatened to come inside Derek.

As if on cue, Derek bent down, bracing an arm against the solid, lean muscle of Stiles’ chest, fingers clenching against it as he fucked Stiles’ cock, and his own. With a snarl, and a wide-eyed look, Derek came, messy ropes of it arcing across the Stiles’ chest, his eyes flickering back and forth between their natural green and ice-blue. Stiles could feel him tighten around his cock as he came, the sensation wrecking his nerves and drawing his orgasm to an almost painful crescendo. Releasing all control, and everything that was holding him together, Stiles came with a gasp and string of muttered curses, his eyes locked onto Derek’s as he thrust his hips home.

When the aftershocks finally wore off, Stiles was left flushed and broken, his skin bruised by Derek’s lips and clawed where the werewolf had dug in his nails. His breath came out in short, ragged puffs, and sweat glistened on his neck, mingling with the come that had pooled in the dip between the muscle of his chest. 

Derek was still straddling him, his face totally blissed-out, wrecked breathing trying to find a way to normalize as he eased his hips down, his head lolling backwards in exhaustion.

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle, drawing a skeptical eyebrow-raise from the werewolf as he cocked his head back towards the human beneath him.

"Fuck. me." The proclamation came out in between Stiles’ short breaths, almost a sigh, his pulse hammering away in his own ears. Derek inclined an eyebrow of doom, intrigued.

"That can be arranged," Derek managed, and leaned down to kiss Stiles gently. He smiled into it, feeling totally and utterly at home. Right. Like they should have been doing this all along. Hell, if he had known it was this easy, they would have been doing this a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing it *seductive eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like!
> 
> And feel free to check out my Sterek obsession at watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> -SK


End file.
